You Can't Save Me This Time
by Harihaat.Laeno
Summary: "Leah, please don't leave me." He whispered, tears flowing down his cheeks. I smiled weakly, bringing a hand up to his wet cheek, wiping the tears. "I wish I could save you." He cried out. I smiled sadly. "You can't save me this time, Jake. I love you."
1. Chapter 1

You Can't Save Me This Time

Chapter 1

Leah's POV

A tear ran down my cheeks as I watched the last strands hit the floor. It was gone. All of it.

"You're still beautiful." I whispered to myself as I looked in the mirror. It got harder and harder to tell myself that everyday. I smiled, reaching over to my calendar and crossing out another day.

I have acute promyelocytic leukemia. It's a type of cancer of the blood and bone marrow — the spongy tissue inside bones where blood cells are made. I was diagnosed the day after my 8th birthday. I never understood it. Sometimes I still don't.

I just want to know..why? Why me? Why do I have to be the sixteen year old girl with an estimated four more years to live.

My parents were devastated. Still are. They spend thousands of dollars a month just to drag the whole family to different countries and states for chemo trials.

We're originally from a small-town called Sudbury, Massachusetts but last month my dad got a call from a doctor named Dr. Carlisle Cullen of Forks, Washington who believes he can cure my cancer or at least give me a few more years with his series of chemo treatments.

Being open to anything, my parents packed us all up and we moved to where I stand at this moment.

We live in this really old colonial styled home, it's really beautiful and all but I don't feel at home. I feel like a stranger.

"Leah, where the hell are my clippers?" Seth shouted, barging into my room, which still had cardboard boxes lying around.

I hastily unplugged the clippers and wrapped the cord around them. Standing up, I met him in the doorway, smiling sweetly.

"I'm sorry. Mine are broken and I needed to shave my head before we meet with Dr. Cullen." I said, thrusting them forward into his hands.

"Hurry up. Mom wants me to take you to get some school supplies or some dumb shit like that." He said scowling at me before walking back out of my room, slamming my door in the process making me jump.

Seth hated me. I could tell. The way he looks at me like he just wishes I never existed. Like I was just a waste of his time. But, I guess from his position I could understand how annoying having a dying sister could be.

All the attention...taken.

All the love...taken.

All the time...taken.

In his mind I've taken everything from him. And it drives him insane, but whether or not he hates me I love him with everything I have inside of me.

I walked over to my closet to grab one of my wigs from the display heads. That was one of the fun parts of moving. I could sort of be whoever I wanted to be.

I think today I want to be...Christina Perri. I said internally, smiling. while grabbing it. They were all ridiculously expensive, all human hair which I hated at first but eventually got over. After placing it securely over my bald scalp, I looked in the mirror and smiled.

Today I'm pretending to be Leah Clearwater, cancer-free teenager.

After cleaning the hair off my bathroom floor, I changed into a white tank top and some dark denim shorts with some brown leather gladiator sandals. I grabbed my hobo bag, turned off my lights then ran down the stairs into the kitchen.

"Morning Daddy." I said smiling, walking over to the dining room table were he was seated comfortably, with his glasses on the tip of his nose, reading the newspaper. He turned and smiled when he saw me. I wrapped my arms around his neck, kissing him on the cheek.

"Morning baby, you look beautiful." He said, making me roll my eyes.

"Thank you daddy. Hey, where's mom?" I asked, looking around the empty kitchen. All the appliances were brand new, plastic still on them. We hadn't really unpacked much since we got here.

"She's in the living room looking for your meds." He said, tilting his head over in her direction. I nodded, grabbing a donut from the Krispy Kreme box. Taking a bite, I moaned. Woah that was delicious.

I walked into the living room to find Seth and mom looking through the hundreds of boxes we had lying around.

"Morning mommy." I said, hugging her from behind. She kissed my forhead, smiling.

"Oh sweetie you look just darling." She said looking me over. "How'd you sleep? Is that mattress okay?"She asked worriedly. I shrugged.

"I slept fine. I'm a little weak but I think it's because I didn't finish dinner last night." I said recalling yesterday. I was throwing up all last night. It was terrible, but I'm used to it. It happens at least every week.

"Found it." Seth said throwing the medicine bottles to me. I caught them, before they hit the floor. "It was in the box that said 'Medicine Box', who would've thought of that?" He said sarcastically, walking past me into the kitchen.

I took my pills, which was a mixture of Gleevec and multi-vitamins to keep my body strong. With leukemia you tend to be weak all the time.

And since I'm starting public school tomorrow, I want to act as normal as possible. I've been home schooled for my whole life and I just want one normal life experience before its my time.

"Hey mom, where's that school supply list?"\

"It's on the table by the door. I left your credit card there too." She said, pointing. I looked over and smiled, before kissing both parents on the cheek and heading for the door.

"LEAH, BE CAREFUL!" Mom yelled, watching through the window as I met Seth in driveway. He was sitting in his new black 2011 Ford F150 Raptor.

When I stepped in, I already knew it was going to be an awkward silence so I automatically pulled out my iPod and put the buds in my ears.

_I stare at my reflection in the mirror..._

_Why am I doing this to myself?_

_Losing my mind on a tiny error,_

_I nearly left the real me on the shelf ..._

_"no,no, no, no..."_

_Don't lose who you are, in the blur of the stars_

_Seeing is deceiving, dreaming is believing,_

_It's okay not to be okay..._

_Sometimes it's hard, to follow your heart._

_Tears don't mean you're losing, everybody's bruising,_

_Just be true to who you are_

_(Who you are)x11_

_Brushing my hair, do I look perfect?_

_I forgot what to do to fit the mould , yeah!_

_The more I try the less it's working yeah yeah yeah_

_Cause everything inside me screams, "no,no,no,no..."_

_Don't lose who you are, in the blur of the stars!_

_Seeing is deceiving, dreaming is believing,_

_It's okay not to be okay-_

I was interrupted when an ear bud was ripped from my ear. I turned at looked at Seth who had a phone to his ear. He covered it quickly.

"Hurry up and get your shit." He said, unlocking the door. I grabbed my bag and got out, walking across the street into the store. It was an office supply store/grocery store which was really random.

As I walked in the doors parted and I just stood there, confused, mouth open. This store was GIGANTIC! I had no idea where to go or how to start. It was just so confusing. Oh g-

"Hey? You alright there? You look a little...um startled." I heard a deep voice say from behind. I turned around to see a tall man, maybe 17 or 18, standing behind with the most perfect smile on his face. His tan dark skin was almost mouth-watering against the tight fabric of the dark green fabric of his employee vest and dark denim jeans. He was beautiful.

"You ok?" He asked again, making me snap out of it. I shook my head.

"Uh..no..no not really." I said laughing nervously, running my hands through my "hair".

"You need my help?"

"Yes, please."I said looking down at the tedious list of supplies I needed.

"Alright lets see what you have there." He said reaching for my list. I handed it over to him. I watched as his strong hands grabbed the paper to read over it. "Okay, Flash drive...3-ring binder...backpack...colored pencils...erasers...glue-sticks...graph-paper..hand sanitizer...highlighters...markers...planner...paper clips...pens/pencils...pencil sharpener...pocket dictionary..scantrons...and a graphing calculator." He muttered underneath his breath, I watched is jaw clench and unclench as he spoke softly.

"Do you have all of that?" I asked worriedly. Seth was going to be super pissed if he had to take me somewhere else.

"Yeah...I just have to take you to the warehouse though...If that's okay?" He said, asking my permission. Awww...thats sweet.

"Yeah that's- that' fine." I said stuttering over my words. He smiled and led the way.

We were walking silently until he spoke. "So you must be new here. I haven't seen you around."

"Am I that obvious?

"To be honest you stick out like a sore thumb." He said, making me chuckle.

"Wow. And here I thought I was going to fit in." I said sarcastically. He laughed.

"No. I mean you'll fit in fine, but people can almost automatically tell you're not from here. I mean you have black hair and green eyes. Thats pretty uncommon for girls down here." He said. "You must be from like Boston or something."

"Close." I said.

"Really now?"

"Yeah, I'm from Sudbury, Massachusetts. It's like an hour away."

"Woah, that's awesome. I bet you go to a lot of Celtics games with your boyfriend." He said turning around to face me for a moment.

My stomach began doing flips as I stared into his hazel orbs and I couldn't begin to figure out why. Was I about to throw up or was I just nervous? Oh please don't let me throw up all over this really cute boy.

"I-I don't have a boyfriend." I said, blushing, making him chuckle.

"Oh, so no boyfriend? So there's no guy? I'll keep that in mind." He said before pushing the warehouse doors open.

"Holy crap." I said under my breath. There was so much stuff in here.

"Yeah. I know." He said, turning the light on. "Alright now, let's split this long ass list in half." He said before ripping it in two pieces, handing me one.

"Alright first one to finish gets the other ones number .OK, on your mark, get set, GO!" He yelled taking off into the overstocked paradise.

"What?" I shouted unable comprehend everything that was said.

"I'M WINNING!" He yelled, laughing, his voice echoing through the store.

"Fine." I said, taking off into the hunt.

About twenty minutes later, we both had reached the basket with everything on our list.

"I win." He said.

"It was a tie! Dude that's so not fair!"

"Those are the rules." He said matter of factly.

"Wow. You're such a guy. Fine. You win." I said, crossing my arms over my chest and trying to drag the basket back though the door, but it was too damn heavy.

"Damn, your helpless." He said jokingly, laughing at my attempts to push it. He grabbed it and pushed it through the doors easily.

"Hey? That's not fair! You don't even know me!" I said, as I followed him back into the store to the checkout lane. He just ignored my demands.

When he finished checking me out, he called out the price.

"Your total is $124.89."

I reached for my wallet and grabbed the card. After I paid, I grabbed for my bags and headed for the door.

All of a sudden I felt a warm hand grab my arm. I turned to look at the mystery man.

"I didn't catch your name." He said, smiling the million dollar smile.

"I didn't catch yours either." I said slyly.

"You should have. I'm wearing a name tag." He said, smiling pointing to the small tag on his chest. I read it and immediately blushed.

"That's not your name." I said making him chuckle.

"Yes it is." He said trying to be serious.

"No mother in her right mind would name her child." I leaned into him so no one would hear me. "Mike Huntburns." I said, making him holler in laughter.

"Fine you got me, I'm Jacob. Jacob Black." He said reaching his hand out. I placed my small hand in his large one.

"I'm Leah. Leah Clearwater, nice to meet you."

"I'll see you around." He said, bringing hands to his lips and placing a hot kiss there before walking away.

* * *

><p><strong>REVIEW! MY NEW STORY! TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK!<strong>

**l l l**

**v v v**


	2. Chapter 2

You Can't Save Me This Time

Chapter 2

Leah's POV

Oh god. I'm so nervous. In about five hours, I'll be a sophomore at Forks High School. Holy crap. What if I don't fit in? What if everyone thinks I'm some home-schooled freak? What if everyone makes fun of me?

Oh jesus, what if High School's like all those overrated TV Shows and movies. Will there be plastics, like in Mean Girls? Insane drugged out teens, like Skins? Will everyone have unrealistic problems like those Canadians, in Degrassi? Or will everyone be horny and pregnant, like in the Secret Life of American Teenager?

Why can't we just all have awesome semi-complicated lives like all those Disney Channel shows?

Sleep is just impossible as I lay here awake, staring at the bare white ceiling. I was restless, with all these emotions running through me I just...you know what? I can't do this.

Before I knew it, I was ripping the covers from my nightshirt clad body and walking out of my room, down the hall to Seth's door.

I needed my big brother to tell me that everything was going to be okay and that he was going to be there for me.

Knock. Knock. Knock.

After knocking three gentle times, I waited for a reply. After a few seconds, I heard some shuffling then a voice.

"Hmm?" I heard him groan sleepily. I cracked his door open a bit so he could see his face. When he realized it was me, he sat up on his elbows at squinted, before turning on his bedside lamp.

"Leah? You alright?" He asked rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

"I'm fine. I-I just can't sleep." I said softly , looking down at the hardwood floor.

"Come here." He said, opening a part of his covers and patting the mattress. I smiled slightly and walked over, dropping down onto the bed, next to him.

Once I was settled, Seth reached over me to turn the lamp off. Once they were off, we both wrapped our arms around each other, getting comfortable.

"You'll be fine, Leah. Don't worry." He whispered softly, squeezing me tightly and kissing the top of my head. A tear slowly fell down my cheek, as I nuzzled into him.

"What if they don't like me?" I asked softly, looking up at him. He sighed, worriedly before answering.

"Then I'll personally kick there asses" He said making me laugh. When our laughter died down, I looked back up at him.

"Why are you being so nice to me right now?"

"What do you mean?" He asked in a somewhat confused tone.

"I always feel like you hate me." I said another tear rolling down my cheek.

"Leah, I-" He started but stopped himself. He sighed before starting up again. "It's complicated." He said and his voice sounded pained and cold. I turned my body around to where I wasn't facing him anymore.

A few minutes later, I let myself fall asleep, with tears rolling down my cheeks.

"I love you, Leah. More than you'll ever know."

* * *

><p><span>Next Morning:<span>

"Awww...Harry look at them. That is so adorable. Take the picture." I heard Mom whisper, sniffling.

Flash.

My eyes fluttered open, a little confused and shocked at the sudden light in my eyes. When my vision focused, I could see both my parents standing there with proud, cheesy grins on there faces.

I looked around, not quite noticing my surroundings. There was boxes and clothes lying everywhere, it was filthy. It smelled like sweat and Axe soap mixed together.

I must be in Seth's room.

I sat up and sure enough, there was Seth on the other side of me, face down in the pillows, snoring. When I looked at my smiling parents, I smiled sheepishly at them while I stretched.

Flash.

"Mom..." I complained, with a pouty face.

Flash.

"Mom!" I said getting a little irritated.

"I'm sorry sweetie. I'm just so excited, it's your first day of high school. We have to document everything." She said, puling out the Flip video camera.

"You didn't do that for Seth." I said. She frowned, looking back down at Seth.

"Well Leah, that's just because Seth isn't-" She started but I interrupted.

Because Seth isn't dying. I am.

But I could never say that.

"It's fine mom. Just- um let me get ready. I'll be down for breakfast in a few minutes." I said ripping the covers from my body, exposing my legs to the cold. I got up and hugged both my parents tightly.

"I love you guys." I said before walking out of Seth's room and into mine. I smiled when I walked in and saw that Mom had already put my outfit on the bed.

It was a black cotton blend jumpsuit with spaghetti straps and a square neck line from a fashion line called Theory. It was cropped just below the knee line and there was a tie fastened at the waist.

After I put that on, I went inside my closet and looked for shoes. I didn't know if I should wear TOMS of strappy sandals. Yeah, me and mom had reading up on teen fashion in all the teen magazines. Teen Vogue, Seventeen, Elle Girl and pretty much anything else you could think of.

I guess you could say me and her had a wardrobe system. Whenever I saw a hairstyle or clothes I liked, whether on television or on the street, I'd send her a picture and she either buys it or has someone make it for me.

I know it may seem like she's spoiling me to death, but I see it as a mother wanting her un-normal child to be as normal as possible.

Anyway, back to the shoes, right. Um...strappy sandals or TOMS?

Black strappy sandals it is.

Once I put those on, I walked over to the other side of the closet where my wigs were. They were all the same lengths, which was a little below shoulder. I picked my Taylor Swift at the 2010 AMA's. You know bone straight black hair in my case, with bangs and a tad bit layered. Yeah, that one

After I grabbed it. I walked into the bathroom, brushed my teeth and washed my face before I placed it on my head. After a few tugs to make sure it was secure, I ran over it a couple of times with my straightener.

When I looked in the mirror, I sighed. It's about to happen.

"LEAH! BREAKFAST!" I heard Dad yell from downstairs. I dabbed some clear lip gloss on my lips and walked out of my room after turning all the lights off.

When I reached the kitchen, everyone was at our wooden round table eating. Well everyone except Seth. Seth was probably still asleep. Mom was sending him to an all boys College Prepatory school a little further away from my school that started at 9 AM.

I sat down and took the pills that were in front of me before drinking my protein shake and slowly eating my cheese and fruit. Yeah, if you couldn't already tell I'm a vegetarian. Meat just never really appealed to me as a child and it's really convenient because my doctors usually keep me on a strict diet.

"Leah sweetheart, we should get going. Mapquest said the school was 8 minutes away and you still need a few minutes to find your locker." My dad said, looking down at his wrist watch.

"Alright, I'm ready." I said getting up, popping one last grape into my mouth. I kissed mom on the cheek and grabbed my backpack and lunchbox. I mouthed 'bye' to her as I followed dad into the garage and got into his car.

Well here goes nothing.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: TELL ME HOW YOU'RE FEELING! WHAT YOU WANT FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER! REVIEWS MAKE MY DAY**

**PRESS THAT BUTTON**

**l l l**

**v v v**


	3. Chapter 3

You Can't Save Me This Time

Chapter 3

Leah's POV

"Alright baby, you ready?" My dad asked as he finished parking in the student parking lot. My heart was pounding in my chest as I watched from my seat what looked like millions of teens running around the campus.

"Woah." I said, letting my eyes scan the whole entire length of the building. It had this whole modern apartment building look going on. Really authentic, nothing like the movies and TV shows that I'd been watching.

Caught up in ogling this massive building, I hadn't noticed my father getting out out of the car and opening my door for me.

"You ready?" He asked, smiling, holding his large hand out for me too take. I smiled and nodded, taking his hand as he helped me out of the car.

"You want me to walk you in or do yo-"

"NO!" I pretty much yelled, grabbing the attention of pretty much twenty kids walking around. My dad, smiled as his shoulders shook with laughter. "I mean- I'm in high school now dad. Parents stopped walking kids to school since like- I don't know. A long time ago. I don't need people thinking I'm some- I don't know daddy's girl who hasn't grown up yet!" I half whispered half yelled, looking around to see if anyone could hear us. I saw some girls across the street looking this way and chuckling. I sighed.

"Alright, alright. I get it. You don't want your old man around anymore. Go ahead." He said shooing me away. "Go be a teenager." He said smirking. I rolled my eyes before, taking off. I stopped mid stride to turn back around and run into his arms for a tight hug. I was still a daddy's girl after all.

"I love you." I said, wrapping my arms around his neck tighter. He squeezed me back just as hard, murmuring 'I love you' into my hair. I pulled away and smiled.

"Okay, I'm gonna go now." I said awkwardly pointing behind me towards the school, he nodded and waved.

I turned around, a deep shade of crimson placed upon my cheeks and followed everyone into the double doors at the front of the school.

Once I stepped inside, I was immersed into chaos. People were everywhere. Running through the halls, stopping and talking, kissing and groping on lockers- The list goes on. I felt my stomach clench nervously as I stood in the middle of everything looking for my escape.

On my way to school, dad told me I needed to find the Administrators office before the bell rang for my first class. So that's what I'm looking for.

Counselor's Office. No.

Teacher's Lounge. No.

Nurse's Office. No.

Computer Lab. NO!

Oh my goodness. Where the heck is the Administrator's office?

I was about to turn around and run back from wherever I came from, until I felt I hand rest on my shoulder. I turned around to face whoever's hand that belonged to.

"You look incredibly lost." A small girl said, smiling knowingly at me. I let out a deep breath and smiled sadly.

"Yeah, I am. Pretty much." I said, putting a loose strand of my hair behind my ear.

"Do you need help, finding your way? Nice jumpsuit by the way." She asked with a concerned look on her face.

"Yeah a little. And thanks." I said. "But only if it doesn't impose! I don't want to make you late or anything. Oh god-" I started to ramble off, but she stopped me by holding a hand up.

"It's fine, The bell rings in 15 minutes anyway." she said looking at the ginormous clock on the wall at the end of the hall. "So where do you need to go?"

"Ummm, the administrator's office. I have to pick up my schedule and stuff." I said, fumbling with the strap of my backpack, nervously.

"Oh so your new?" She asked as I followed her to wherever she was taking me. I nodded in response to her question.

"Oh so no wonder I had never seen you around. I mean I'm not popular or anything but I do always remember faces. And I've never seen yours around."

"Oh."

"Oh silly me, my name is Alice. Alice Cullen, to be proper but all my friends call me Ali. What's your name?" She was short maybe about a small 5'2 compared to my taller 5'6. She had pale white skin, like a porcelain doll with shoulder length black hair and stunning blue eyes. They were really pretty.

"I'm Leah."

"That's a really pretty name. You know you look like a Leah." She said, getting a confused face from me. "Your name fits you." She said trying to clear it all up. "I'm sorry, I'm a rambler. I like to talk a lot Nice to meet you too."She said reaching her hand out .

"No it's fine, I guess I'm just overwhelmed in general. This is my first time ever attending actual school." I said, looking around the halls for the attendance office as we walked through the hallways.

How big is this school?

"What do you mean 'actual school'?" She asked, stopping all of a sudden. I turned to her.

"I've been home-schooled."

"Really? What made you come to actual school then?"

"I don't know. I guess I just wanted to know how it felt to do something normal, you know?"

"Yeah, that's cool. Oh, right! We're here." She said pointing behind me where office was.

"Thanks Alice." I said, smiling. She returned the smile, gratefully.

I was about to walk into the office when I heard her call out my name.

"Leah?"

"Yeah?"

"I want you to come sit and eat lunch with me and my friends. I know it must be weird, not knowing anyone but I thought maybe you'd want to sit with me until you find you're crew or whatever. So?" She said, waiting for a reply from me.

I let out a sigh of relief. "I'd love too."

"Cool, I'll see you at lunch."

"Alright bye." I said waving.

Lunch table. Check.

Now all I have to do is get this schedule over with.

Once she walked away I sighed and turned into the door, walking in. Once inside, I turned and looked around until I saw the secretary's desk. I nervously walked over.

There was a young woman, of about 24 sitting behind it. "Morning. May I help you with something."

"Yeah. Umm...I'm new." I said unsure of how these things usually go.

"Oh! Clearwater, right." She said, pushing her rolling chair back a bit to open the file cabinet under the desk. She opened it, skimming through what looked like millions of files then pulling one out. It was empty.

Clearwater, Leah

"Leah?"

"Yeah." I said.

"Alright, just give me a second to print everything out for you. I'll be back." She said, getting up with my file and walking over to the printer.

About two minutes later she came back with a pile of warm papers. She started going through them, handing me some and putting the others in folders.

"Here's your schedule." She said handing me my schedule. I looked at it thoroughly to see my classes.

1st Period- Sexual Education

2nd Period- English 3

3rd Period- Trigonometry

4th Period- Study Hall

5th Period- Physical Education

3rd Lunch

6th Period- Advanced Chemistry

I immediately felt my cheeks flush as I read over the first class. Sex Ed. I pray to god that's it's nothing like the movies.

_"Don't have sex, because you will __get pregnant__ and die! Don't have sex in the missionary position, don't have sex standing up, just don't do it, OK, promise? OK, now everybody take some rubbers."_

I cringed thinking about on of Seth's favorite quotes from the movie, Mean Girls. I had almost forgot where I was, being so immersed into my movie flashback.

"Sweetie, this is your locker number and this is your student card with a barcode your barcode on the back. It's for the library, to check out books and use the computers. I'd show you where everything but I don't want you to be late." I looked up at the clock and sure enough I had two minutes till class started. She stepped away from her desk and stepped in front of me, walking towards the door.

I quickly followed her, watching the quick ground moving under her nude patent leather Louboutin's. So gorgeous.

All of a sudden, I noticed that we had stopped. I gulped and looked at the door in front of her.

Sexual Education.

Internal gulp.

Jacob's POV

5 Minutes Earlier:

"Attention Jacob Black! Will Jacob Ephraim Black please pay the FUCK attention while his best friend, Embry tells him about the tale of how he lost his V-Card!" Embry pretty much yelled as we sat in our normal seats, in the back of the classroom.

Embry Call

Age: 18

Occupation: Best Friend.

Status: Dating Victoria Brinson.

Orientation: Straight with some minor gay tendencies.

First period, me, Embry and pretty much the rest of the soccer team had Sex Ed. Along with some nerds. Oh! And you can't forget the cheerleaders.

Before I could say anything or open my mouth even. I was interrupted.

"Embry, Jacob doesn't want to hear you're stories about how you fucked Victoria for about hmmm let me see..." Bella said looking at her invisible wristwatch. "Two minutes." She said smirking and that shut him up. She smiled and turned towards me, her cheerleading skirt spinning along with her to where I could see her black bloomers underneath.

Shit.

Bella Swan

Age: 17

Occupation: School slut. Ex-girlfriend.

Status: Open dater. No one in particular.

Orientation: Tri-Sexual. She'll try any and every fucking thing.

"Bitch." Embry muttered underneath his breath as he covered it up with a cough. Bella rolled her eyes and flipped him the bird.

"No thanks. I don't wanna stick my dick where others have been daily." Embry said before getting up and moving over to talk to the rest of the cheerleaders.

_Yeah thanks buddy! Thanks for leaving me over here with my ex, who has a tendency to seduce the sexually weak._

"Hey baby...how was your summer?" She asked with that innocent smile, plastered over her not so innocent face.

"Alright." I said, trying to avoid any actual conversation with her. She's like a fucking siren. Just reeling guys in like fucking fish.

She sighed annoyed before speaking. "Baby, are you still not over that whole Edward thing? I told you I was sorry! It only happened like once...or twice." She said, hands flailing about like a drunk parrot.

"Can we talk about this somewhere else...later." I said, looking at the clock. We had two minutes left until class began.

"No! Jake I wanna talk about this now! I know I was wrong but baby, you have to believe I've changed. I promise it'll only be you from now on." She said, getting on her knees in that begging position. Hands clasped under her chin.

"Later." I said in a sterner tone, grabbing her by her shoulders to stand her up. I had to stand up to help her. When we stood she looked up at me, and smiled, running her hands along my abs over my white v-neck.

"I miss this. And I know you miss..." She grabbed my hand and brought it to her mouth, sucking in my middle finger, releasing it with an audible pop. "This."

I was thankful no one could see that, thanks to all the people crowded around us. She lightly pushed me back into my chair, before walking off, hips swaying seductively back over to her minion. I didn't know whether to be repulsed or turned on.

Ah fuck, hard on alert. Guess I'm turned on. Damn my weakness.

I was about to get up to discreetly walk out of the class to adjust 'myself' when, Mr. Thompson, the Sex Ed/Track coach stopped me.

"Not so fast, Black. Sit down." He said pointing back to my seat. I clenched my jaw and walked back over to my seat behind Embry.

I immediately put my head down on my desk, I needed to concentrate. Let's see.

Bella's bloomers. Not helping.

Bumble bee's. No because when I think Bumble Bee I see Transformers which makes me think of Megan Fox. Shit. What about her thumbs? Yeah that'll work.

Megan Fox's thumbs wrapped around my co- OK, that's not going to work.

The store. Yeah, my job. Perfect distraction. Stocking shelves. Working at register. None of that is hard on worthy.

What about that girl from yesterday? My inner man-whore asked. And...we're back.

Yeah. That girl from yesterday. Now she was- beautiful. And you didn't see that in most girls here. All you saw around here was girls with pounds of makeup on there faces. Girls like Bella. Ones who try to hard to look good, so when they come to school with no makeup and a sports bra you're like 'Who the fuck is that?'

Last year I was into that, but this year. I just want a girl who's real. No bullshit. No boundaries. Someone I can be myself around.

Jesus, what was her name?

"Class we have a new student today."

Umm, Leanne? Le-

"Leah Clearwater."

Right, Leah Clearwater. Wait, Leah Clearwater? Oh fuck.

I looked up and there she was, standing in front of the class, looking nervous, books clutched to her chest, smiling nervously.

"Hi."

* * *

><p><strong>AN- I'm back bitches! Lol...Been studying for these damn finals. Trying to get the fuck up out of high school. I hate dead week. All we do is sit in class and bullshit. I mean why bullshit when I could be writing for you guys? I've been writing this chapter for about a week now. Like 300 words a day. ANd I'm finally finished! Now all I have to do is figure which story I'm in the mood to write for next...hmmm... maybe a little Woman Scorned, some Other Woman? I don't know. I'll figure it out. Don't worry...**

**Anyway...you know the drill...**

**REVIEWS! I WANT EM'! YOU GOT EM'! SPOIL ME!**

**IT HELPS...ALOT...ASK Life'sAMystiRhi...**

**PRESS THAT BUTTON**

**l l l**

**v v v**


	4. Chapter 4

You Can't Save Me This Time

Chapter 4

Leah's POV

"Hi." I said looking around the room and woah. It was filled with people...and all of them were staring at me. Oh god.

I quickly put my head down in embarrassment, looking at my feet. I could feel all there stares peer into the top of my head. It was excruciating.

"Leah is a transfer student from..." He started before, reaching for my file which the lady from the front desk put on his desk. He picked it up, read it and gave me a confuzzled look. "Um- it actually doesn't say what school you went to."

"Oh...um I was home-schooled. So...yeah. This is my first year of actual school." I said awkwardly. I heard some girls across the room from me start to giggle. I looked over in there direction and oh...cheerleaders. Really pretty cheerleaders with amazing bodies and just ugh...they were perfect.

"Really, well it's my pleasure to be your first and favorite teacher." He said smirking down at me. He was really tall. "Welcome to Forks High School. Take a seat."

"Thank you." I said, before walking down one of the rows, where I saw an empty seat. The seat was behind some girl with dark brown curly hair. A cheerleader.

As I was walking towards the desk, my foot caught on something and my books fell to the floor along with my paper.

"Perfect. Just perfect." I muttered underneath my breath, as I bent down to the ground and tried to scoop and shove of my papers back into my manilla folder. I was about to grab one of my books when a much larger hand, covered mine as. It sent electric shocks throughout my whole body, making me jump a little in surprise.

"You know, I'm starting to get really tired of having to help you all the time." I heard the person whose hand was on top of mine say. The voice was deep, masculine, raw...and familiar. I looked up and was immediately taken with the beautiful smirk from the boy I had met yesterday, Jacob.

"Miss me?" He asked, grabbing my book and standing up, tucking the book under his arm to reach the arm towards me. I smiled, blushing and grabbed his hand, standing up.

"Thanks." I said, taking my book back. He smirked smugly before, walking around me and sitting back down at his desk.

"Anytime."

I finally walked over to my desk and sat without any error, thank god. The teacher was taking roll when I finally got situated.

Jake was sitting in the row next mine, in the seat in front of me. I bit my cheek and flushed. I mean what are the chances?

"Alright lets get started, I'm Mr. Thompson. I'll be you're Sexual Education teacher for the rest of this year. Some of you may already know me as the coach of the reigning Track champions." He said cockily, smiling and pointing at the numerous trophies behind him, making the class clap and cheer.

"Alright, alright...settle down now...we need to get through this introductory presentation and then you can do whatever the hell you're hearts desire. So...let's get to it." He said, walking behind his desk to start the presentation on the computer.

All of a sudden a bright picture showed up on the projection screen.. It was a picture of...wait...is that what I think it is?

"Coitus...otherwise known as sex, doin' the nasty, bumpin uglies,making woopie, riding the bologna pony, hiding the salami, dipping the wick, foolin around, nooner, hiding the snake...I mean the list just goes on and on. What we have here on the screen here is a female who was contracted what is called a venereal disease."

OH MY GOD! WHAT THE HECK IS THAT? UGH! IT LOOKS LIKE...LIKE I DON'T KNOW BUT IT IS SOOOOO GROSS! WHAT IS THAT?

As class went by and we finished watching the 'What could Happen if you don't practice safe sex' presentation. I was so glad that I had eaten light and the fact that I was still a virgin. Thank the lord for not giving me that ever so dominant whore trait that all these teenage girls seem to have.

During the presentation, all the other girls just continued to flirt with the boys with there gross suggestive comments and hints. I mean even though we're watching a presentation with pictures of STD infected penises and vaginas they still want to have sex. Ok well, they're the first ones.

Woah I need to stop. I sound like my father.

Anyway at the end of class, Mr. Thompson handed everyone some condoms, which I took against my will. Blushing, I tucked them into the depths of my backpack. Where hopefully mom, dad and Seth would never look. I'd be so dead.

When the bell rung, I got up and pretty much ran out of the classroom. I was about to walk into the chaotic crowd when I heard my named being called from behind me. I turned to see Jacob behind me, walking towards me with a huge smile on his flawless features.

"Leah! Slow down, damn. Could've sworn you were running a marathon or something..." He said, as he caught up with me.

"Sorry." I said, looking down at the ground, to afraid to look up at him. He made me blush like crazy.

"So where you going?" He asked looking down at the schedule in my hands, I scanned it and pointed to second period.

"Oh...English 3, shit you must be pretty damn smart seeing as you're a sophomore in all these junior classes. How old are you?"

"Sixteen...but I turn seventeen in like a month. What about you?"

"I turned 17 a few months back but holy shit you must be some type of genius."

"My parents are really good teachers and I guess I pick up on things quicker them most." I said shrugging as I absentmindedly followed him to wherever he was going.

"Yeah I can see that, you're brilliant. You found you're locker yet?" He asked curiously, still holding my schedule and pretty much all my other info.

"Nope. I didn't have a lot of time."

"I can show you where it is seeing as we both have third lunch."He said stopping in the middle of the hall, to smile that oh so charming smile. Oh god, he is soooo hot. Wait he's your friend. Oh but I don't care. Right- answer question.

Oh my god. I think I have my first crush.

"Oh really, I-I guess that's okay." I stuttered out,

"Cool I'll see you there then." He said, before trying to walk away.

"Wait! Where's my class?" I asked, noticing I was still in the hall. Jake smiled smugly and pointed at the door across from me. I turned and smiled before turning back and mouthing 'thank you'. He gave me a thumbs up before walking off into the distance. I sighed and walked into the class.

Classes went by faster as I thought as I sat and listened to all my teachers give there first day of school introductory speeches. All of the syllabuses that were given seemed easy enough to endure for a whole year.

After Trigonometry, Study Hall I was walking across the hallway to the Girls Gym where my Physical Education class was supposed to be.

When I was about to open the double doors to the gym, I looked at the sign placed on the door.

'Girls Gym in Construction. All Classes will be held in Boys Gym.'

Great, just great. Now where's that at?

I pulled out the map that I had received from trig teacher, Mrs. King, who just seemed like on of those people who just got off the boat. What does Seth call them? FOB's...yeah. I couldn't understand one word she said, but other than that she seemed pretty nice.

I finally found the boys gym on the map, and it looked like it was only a couple doors down. I started walking in the directions that were on the map. It was like two minutes of challenged walking through crowds of rambunctious teenagers, before I actually got there.

When I got to the double doors, I could pretty much hear everything that was going on. I could hear loud rap music playing, weights clanging to the ground and loud giggles coming from what I can only assume where the girls.

I walked in and saw that all the girls backpacks were on the floor. So I put mine behind everyone else's, just to be safe. I walked through all the rows of navy blue lockers until I found the clear double doors of the weight room, were all the music was coming from. I pulled open the doors and was immediately immersed into a testosterone filled paradise.

One word can only describe this moment. Wow.

I heard the giggling that had startled be before. I turned to see where it was coming from.

"Oh my god, I would soooo drink Sam's dirty bath water." I heard a girl whisper to her group of friends before bursting into fits of giggles. I rolled my eyes, that's just...ew.

All the girls were sitting in the bleachers across from were all the work out stuff was, flirting and watching the guys work out. So, I'm guessing that there's no teacher around.

"Gym classes don't get supervised like other classes, we're 'periodically checked on'. I know, it's dumb as hell. But it's better than nothing, right?" A girl sitting at the end of the bleachers asked closest to me. She was really pretty. She was platinum blonde with darker blonde highlights, it was pulled up in a very classy updo. She wore glasses but that didn't take any attention away from her gray eyes. She was wearing a floral belted high-waisted skirt with simple white tank over it and a black sweater to cover. Very pretty.

"Yeah."

"Oh right, sorry. I'm Rosalie Hale, school newspaper editor and also Alice Cullen's best friend. Both full-time jobs, if you ask." She said smiling, reaching her hand out towards mine. I smiled back, reaching mine out to reach hers.

"I'm Leah Clearwater, new girl, social outcast. You name it, I am it." I said, making her laugh.

"Alice was right, you're pretty cool for a new kid. Pop a squat." She said scooting over and patting down the seat next to her.

"Thanks, Rosalie."

"No problem."

Jacob's POV

10 Minutes Before:

"So Jake did you get some during the summer?" Jared, my other best friend asked as he spotted me. Or was supposed to be. I was bench pressing and all this motherfucker could do was talk about sex.

Jared Pelletier

Age: 17

Status: 'single and ready to mingle' His words not mine, I swear.

Orientation: Straight, I hope.

I sighed knowing he wouldn't drop the subject, so I might as well tell him the truth. "No."

"What do you mean no?" He asked, looking at me like I had a fucking problem.

"No as in I broke up with Bella over the summer. Meaning I haven't had sex in a while." I said putting the 325 lb. dumbbell back on its handle.

"WHAT? YOU HAVEN'T -"

"Shut the fuck up, you dumb bastard." I said in a warning tone, as Jared sat and laughed his dumb ass off.

"Oh shit, I'm sorry. You must be sensitive in that certain...um area." He said, shoulders shaking from his oncoming laughter.

"Just because I haven't had sex with anyone doesn't mean I haven't done other things." I said smugly, grabbing my towel and throwing it over my shoulder. I then grabbed my water bottle and started drinking.

"Oh shit? Alright I see how it is!" He said, laughing even more. Just as I had gotten up, the door opened.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS UP MOTHERFUCKERS?" I heard, the one and only Sam Uley yell as he made is grand entrance.

Sam Uley

Age: 19

Status: Habitual man-whore. Fucks anything that moves...with a vagina.

Orientation: Straight

"Sam, what's up man? How was your summer?" Jared asked, doing that awkward man hug, slap on the back bullshit. He looked at me and gave me an acknowledging head nod, which I returned. Me and Sam weren't on the best terms. Sam was the captain of football team and he just thought he was the best fucking thing on this earth.

"Jake."

"Sam." I said, looking him dead in the fucking eye. Last year, he slept with Bella after we had just gotten together, she thinks I don't know but I'm not an idiot. They had a pregnancy scare too.

"Look Jake, let's put all that Bella bullshit behind us, alright man? She's not worth it." He said, reaching his hand out. I shook my head, knowing this wasn't right but reached out my hand anyway.

"You can have her, man. I'm through with her."

"Really? No wonder she was acting like a straight up bitch this morning." He said, grabbing a towel and grabbing it. He set up on the other bench press next to mine.

"What you pressing nowadays, Black?"

"325."

"Damn, somebody buffed the fuck up. What happen you get hit by gamma rays or some shit like that, steroids?" He asked, laughing. I looked at the mirror across from me, eyeing my shirtless form. Yeah, I had gained a few pounds of muscle over the summer. I needed to fill out before soccer season started back up, since I made varsity and all.

"No, steroids make your dick shrink."

I said before getting up to go over to the water fountain and fill up my water bottle. While I filling it up, the double doors of the weight room flew open and about 100 girls flew in and fleeted to the bleachers up against the wall and pretty much wherever guys were working out. I rolled my eyes and walked back over to where Sam, Quil and Jared were all standing along with the other boys in our class.

"What the fuck?" I heard Quil say as he eyed all the girls, staring and giggling like crazy. Sam waved at one, making her blush and all her friends giggle. I rolled my eyes.

"Putty in my fucking hands, man. I fucking love jailbait." He said smiling.

I listened as all the guys looked and rated the girls by appearance and fuckabiity. They had created some fucked up list called the 'Sexable Sophomore's list. I pretty much just ignored them and continued doing my reps. Jared was behind me, spotting so the wait wouldn't fall and end my fucking life.

"I can't believe they're doing that." Quil said as I pushed up the dumbbell, then allowed it to comeback until it was inches away from my chest.

You see, Quil is a sophomore himself. But we live on the same rez and ever since his parents died, my dad took him underneath his wing. So now that we go to school together, he's like my kid brother...that I never wanted.

"That is so degrading to all those girls, I mean they're so much more than what they think. Whenever, I get a girl friend, I'm going to treat her so good man. I mean ev-" He said, but suddenly he just stopped speaking. I was sone with my reps and needed him to help me put the bar back on the handle.

"Quil? QUIL? What the fuck?" I looked behind me and saw that he wasn't there. I started to panic a bit, but through all that adrenaline, I managed to push the bar by myself. When I sat up I looked to my right and saw all of them, including Quil sitting and talking.

I walked over and saw that they were all staring towards the direction of the double doors. When I looked, my eyes widened. It was Leah, and shit, I hadn't really noticed what she had on. It was some type of tight navy blue jumpsuit that hugged all of her smooth curves in all the right ways. She was standing and talking to one of the girls in the bleachers. I guess one of them said something funny because they started laughing hysterically, her laugh was music to my ears.

Her long black hair was curled loosely and reached the middle of her back. Oh wow, her back. I let my wandering eyes travel a little lower to where her back arched and rounded to the perfect swell of her round a-

"I'm going in." I heard Sam say interrupting my fantasies. He was getting up to walk over to Leah and her friend. I got up, walking over quickly to stop him halfway.

"Man, chill out, they're too young." I whispered looking over at Jake.

"Jake, are you fucking either one of them?" He asked.

"No."

"Then it's fair game." He said, going around me and walking over to the bleachers where Leah was.

"Wow, I just couldn't help but notice how beautiful you are." He said, grabbing her hand and placing a kiss on the top. She smiled and blushed furiously before thanking him. I couldn't watch, so I went over to the treadmill to my mile.

Leah's POV

After P.E. class ended, I waited at the the cafeteria doors like Sam asked me too. He said he wanted to talk to me about something. He seemed like a really nice person.

Rose and Alice said that they'd save a seat for me at their lunch table until I got there.

After about two minutes of waiting, Sam came out of the lockeroom, looking freshly showered with his damp hair.

"Sorry to keep you waiting, beautiful." He said sweetly, putting a strand of my hair behind my ear, making me blush.

"Um, it's okay."

"Listen, I know we don't know each other very well, but I like you...a lot and I was wondering if you'd like to get to know me some more...over dinner sometime. Maybe friday."

"Um-uh...well I-" I stuttered out nervously, trying to figure out what to say. It was then that I heard my name being called out.

"Hey Leah, you ready?" I heard Jake's voice call out, from behind Sam. I smiled gratefully at him. He winked at me, and I swear he was the hottest thing on the planet.

"Um..yeah. I'm sorry, Sam. Jacob offered to help me find my uh...locker. Yeah, so I guess I'll see you around."

"Yeah, text me later, Ok?"

"Sure." I said before, walking away with a laughing Jake.

"What's so funny?"

"Oh nothing expect the fact that you looked mortified."

"Shut up!" I said punching his arm. He rubbed his arm as if I actually hurt him. "That's never like happened to me before."

"What?"

"Someone asking me on a date." I said, bashfully.

"Really?'

"Yeah, I haven't even had a boyfriend, let alone kissed a boy." I said, laughing at my immaturity. Jake smiled, and laughed along with me a bit.

"Oh god, you probably think I'm some sheltered idiot." I said, thinking I said to much. Jake looked down at me and smiled that dazzling grin, that made his dimples show. Enter romantic sigh.

"No...I think it's cute." He said making my whole face pretty much ingulf in flames. Damn Jacob and his ability to make me blush. "We're here." He said tapping my locker. I smiled, noticing we had stopped.

I opened it, and threw all of my stuff in there before grabbing my lunch from my back pack.

"Hold up." Jake said, going across the hall to open a locker and grab some money from what I assume was his locker.

"Come on, I'll walk you to you're table."

"Ok." I said following him back to the cafeteria. When we arrived, I noticed that everyone stopped to stare at me walking with Jake side by side.

"There's my table." I said pointing to Alice and Rose who were sitting at a table near the stage, talking away.

"Cool well, I guess I'll see you later." He said.

"Yeah, I guess so." I said, a little nervous.

"Alright cool."

"Cool."

"Yeah."

"Soooo."

"Yeah, right bye." He said laughing nervously before waving shortly then walking over to his table.

When I sat down at the table and started unpacking my lunch I hadn't noticed that Rosalie and Alice had been staring mr down.

"So Leah, how do you know Jacob?" Alice asked, curiously looking me over. I shrugged, popping a baby tomato into my mouth.

"I met him at this grocery store the other day."

"Are you guys talking?"

"Like as in dating?" I asked a little clueless.

"Yes as in dating , kissing-"

"No! We're just friends...he's really nice."

"Won't be for long." Rosalie muttered underneath her breath, smiling knowingly over at Alice. I shrugged and continued to chow down on my veggies.

Lunch was so hilarious as Rose, Alice and I talked about how we all agreed that Selena Gomez looked like a complete whore in those pictures of her and Justin Bieber in Hawaii at the beach.

"Oh yeah, they're fucking." Rose said bluntly, making the whole table erupt with laughter.

"No they're not Rose. Isn't Selena like a disney star or whatever. I heard they're like the virgins until they're 30." Alice said disagreeing.

"Alice haven't you noticed that Disney Stars are usually turn into the most slutty things on earth."

"Like who?"

"Um, alright...Miley Cyrus, Lindsey Lohan, Aly Milchaka, Oh and the fucking Jonas Brothers. Can you say MAN WHORES?"

"Ok...ok...I get but that doesn't make her a slut."

"No the fact that they were that touchy feely at a family resort does. I mean they know they're celebrities. Underage ones at that. If you're gonna do that type of stuff go back to the hotel room or don't." I said, breaking my silence. Rose clapped looking at Rose as to say 'see?'

"Ugh. I hope she gets pregnant and dies." Alice said harshly, finally believing us. I swear I have never laughed so hard in my entire life.

After lunch ended, I said bye to Rose and Alice and went to my last class. Advanced Chemistry, which was surprisingly easy seeing as my dad had already taught me some of this.

After 60 minutes of reciting the periodical chart song over and over, class ended and I was on my way to my locker. When I got there I quickly grabbed my books I needed for homework, then followed the crowd outside to were the circle drive was.

I almost squealed when I saw Seth's black ford. Even if he wouldn't listen I couldn't wait to tell him all about my day.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: LONGEST CHAPTER IN THE HISTORY OF MY CHAPTER...LOL! I SPENT TWO WHOLE DAYS ON THIS! I BETTER GET REVIEWS JUST AS LONG...LOL!**

**HAVE A HAPPY MEMORIAL DAY! DON'T EAT TO MUCH BARBECUE...LOL..**

**P.S. If you haven't seen those Selena/ Justin pics they are crazy! He had his hands like all over her. I get that there in love and all but damn...chill. Anyway...**

**PRESS THAT BUTTON**

**l l l**

**v v v**


	5. Chapter 5

You Can't Save Me This Time

Chapter 5 - After School Part 1

Jacob's POV

I watched as Leah waited for her ride, over by the flag pole. She really was...beautiful. And I bet she didn't even know it. After she got in what I can only assume her her dad's truck, I walked back inside the building to grab my things from my locker.

I still had soccer practice to go to, and then I had to wait thirty minutes after that for Quil to get out of track practice. I sighed, knowing I had way too much shit to do. I was praying to god that my dad made it home safe. He's been a fucking wreck lately. It's been a month after the anniversary of my mother's passing. She died three years ago from breast cancer.

Every time the anniversary passes, my father who's already a raging alcoholic goes out, gets drunk and comes back home fuming, throwing shit. It's terrifying for me, I can only imagine how it must feel for the twins.

Rachel and Rebecca are the loves of my life. They mean the world to me. They're be no me if there was no them. My little sisters are amazing, even though they're four and a half, you can still see it. Well maybe I'm a bit biased but, they're still the shit to me.

But that's it...just me.

My dad can't even bare to look at the twins for too long without going into some crazy ass rage. They remind him of her. Mom, that is. Everything about them...is mom. There smile, laughter...just everything. I-I just don't know what to do. I'm worried for there safety...and his.

"Jake! You ready man? You been staring at you're locker for like thirty minutes?" Emmett Cullen, one of my close friends yelled while heading to the the field. I smiled and nodded.

"Yeah...I'll be out in a minute. Just have everyone start there suicides." I said, making him groan.

"Sure thing, boss." He said, before the running out the door. I could hear him yelling out the orders to the team then them groaning in dislike. I rolled my eyes.

Before closing my locker, I smiled and placed a light kiss on the picture of my mom sitting in there.

"Love you mom." I said, running my fingers over the aged photo. After taking a deep breath, I shook everything stressful out of my head and headed to the field.

Practice:

We had just finished doing all of our sprints and drills when I heard my phone ring from the bleachers. I ran over to the stands and grabbed my blackberry from my bag.

"Hello?" I said, pulling the phone away to look at the caller ID. It was unknown.

"Hello? Jacob Black?" A woman asked from the other side of the line.

"Yeah, this is he. May I ask who this is."

"Oh thank goodness. This is Principal Morrison from Forks Elementary School." Fuck, he did it again. Drunken bastard. "I'm sorry to inform you but, you're father hasn't come to pick up the girls. It's been three hours since carpool ended. I've tried getting a hold of him, but his phone seems to be dead." I sighed and nodded, running a hand through my hair. "Now Jacob, I looked at the records and it seems as if this has happened before. Normally, I would have to call child serv-"

"NO!" I shouted probably louder than I should've. The guys all looked my way. I walked over to where the wouldn't be able to see me. "Look, I promise it won't happen again, just...please don't call child services. I love my sisters." I said in a pleading tone. I could hear her sigh in defeat, before she spoke.

"OKay Jacob, if you can get here within the next thirty minutes, I'll forget this ever happened. But listen to me, if you ever need help with anything, you call, okay? I understand you're family is going through some rough times and they're all depending on you. You should know it doesn't have to be this way."

"I know ma'am. Thank you, I'll be there in ten minutes."

"Okay, I'll meet you at the front. Bye."

"Goodbye." I said, before hanging up. I leaned my head back against the cold medal of the stands, kicking the trash can in front of me.

After a few minutes of just getting my shit together, I walked back over to the guys, who were now getting ready for shirts and skins.

"Jake come on, man! You're a skin. Get over here!" Emmet yelled, whipping his shirt off and throwing it aside.

"I can't, man. I gotta go...help my old man with something. Emmett you're in charge, okay?" I said, throwing him the playbook I had worked on all summer. He smiled and thanked me.

"Alright, I'll see you guys tomorrow!" I yelled, before running over to my car.

It was a badass black on black 2011 Dodge Charger. My Grandma on my mom's side, who spoils me to death, bought it for me for my 16th birthday.

I threw my bag in the trunk of the car, after I pulled my jeans on over my shorts and threw on a cleaner white shirt. I walked over to the driver's seat and got in, starting the car and pulling out of the parking lot.

The drive to the girls school was tense. I was pissed, no infuriated. I'm not supposed to have to deal with all this shit at my age.

I should be worrying about I don't know. Girls, schoolwork, soccer and shit...sleep. Which I haven't been getting much of lately due to the fact that there's about thirty different sounds at night in the Black household. Crying, yelling, snoring, video games and just the wildlife from the forest nearby. It's just all...ugh..too much.

When I pulled up to the front of the school, a woman who I assumed had to be the principal walked over to my car with Rachel and Rebecca. I smiled gratefully, just thankful that they were ok. I got out of the car and swooped the both of them in my arms, kissing both of their plump little cheeks.

"Oh my god...I'm so sorry, guys. It's all my fault." I said pulling away and playfully jutting my bottom lip out. I looked in both of the girls faces, seeing the puffiness and redness of they're big brown eyes. "Go ahead and plant one...right here." I said, turning my face to the side and hitting my cheek.

Rebecca pouted even more. "No...I just wanna go home." She said with a tear falling down her smooth cheek. Rachel nodded her head in agreement.

"Me too."

"It'll make you feel better." I said, smiling lightly at them. I can see that Rachel is giving in. She reaches out her little hand and slaps, hard as fuck for someone her age. And before I could react properly another hand came just as hard across my face, followed by joyful laughter and giggles.

"That did feel better!" Rachel said, as I somewhat discreetly rubbed away the pain from my cheeks.

"Alright silly girls, get in the car. I need to speak to Jacob." Ms. Morrison said, watching as the girls got in the car. Once they were in the car, I got off my knees to stand face to face with her.

"Thank you...for, uh..staying with them. It really means a lot. It's been really hard managing everything since my father has been...not feeling so great." I said sheepishly, rubbing the back of my neck . I don't really like spilling my guts to strangers, but I feel like this lady really does care for my sisters.

"It's no problem just make sure it doesn't happen again. Here's my card with my cell on the back. Call, whenever, okay? Bye girls!" She said waving at the girls who were sitting in the backseat. The girls both waved in unison before continuing to do whatever it was they were doing.

"Thanks again, Ms. Morrison...for not calling..social service-" I said but she cut me off.

"Oh whatever are speaking of? Nothing's happened. In fact, you picked up these children on time and I'm going home to feed my cats. Now be on your way young man." She said, before turning on her heel and walking away. I grinned in appreciation. She was cool.

Without another thought I stepped into the car, starting the ignition. When I looked behind me the girls were knocked out. I smiled and pulled out, heading back over to my house.

As I stopped at the light, I saw I had a message from Quil. Aw fuck!

**_From: Quil A._**

**_At: 4:23 P.M._**

**_At library...friend will bring me home at 8..._**

"Oh thank god. " I muttered tiredly underneath my breath. This day can't get any fucking worse.

But I proved myself wrong as soon as I pulled up to the house. The girls had just woken up and I just stared at the scene in front of me.

Dad's car was parked haphazardly on the lawn, ruining the garden that I still tried to keep in tact even though mom was gone. I took a deep breath before opening the car door. I could hear the girls try to open theres but I told them to stay inside and wait until I got back.

I stepped out and closed the door, locking them in just to be safe. I didn't want to take any fucking chances. When I got to the door, I pushed to open it and was immediately hit with smell of liquor. I carefully walked through the house, which had been completely destroyed since this morning.

I stopped in the living room to look at all the damage that was done.

Glass was shattered all over the floor probably from the frames that were strewn all over the floor also. The cabinet of the kitchen looked as if they were ripped open, with all the plates broken all over the floor.

I couldn't believe it. I opened my mouth to call out dad's name when I heard some sort of violent commotion coming from down the hall. It sounded lie things were being thrown around. I quickly ran down the hall until I reached where the noise was coming from. I saw that the door to my mothers sewing room was thrown open.

I rushed inside only to find my father, ripping and tearing things apart. I watched in pure terror as he tore apart every single thing we had left that reminded me of her.

No.

"Dad! Stop!" I said, running up behind him and trying to pry anything and everything of my mothers from his hands. He was throwing her things out of the window and I couldn't handle it.

"She's gone, Jacob! Gone, dead! She left us here...alone! And I want her things out of this house!" He said, getting to throw more. I saw he was about to throw one of her pictures and I grabbed it, gently placing it back where it belonged, on her vanity.

I had enough.

"STOP!" I yelled, finally getting his fucking attention. He squinted his eyes and walked over towards me.

"Don't you raise you're voice at me boy. I am the man of this house. Got that!" He said, with fury laced in his tone. We stood face to face. I looked into his bloodshot eyes and immediately snapped.

"FUCK YOU OLD MAN! All you do is sit and fucking complain about how moms death fucked you over. Well it fucked all of us over. But guess what you're still here! Yeah, you're still fucking breathing yet you're still a worse than mom is for not being here." I said, before I could stop myself. I could see the hurt I caused in his eyes yet I didn't care. I turned to walk away but he gripped my shoulder, spinning me around and punched me square in the mouth, busting my bottom lip.

I faltered a little, trying to keep my balance when I caught it I saw he was smiling that drunk satisfied smirk he'd been giving me ever since I was a kid.

"What kid? Run out of smart shit to say? Just gonna cower like a little bitch? Huh? Huh?" He asked. BUt I had enough. I punched him in the stomach and once he was kneeled over elbowed him between the shoulder blades, making him hit the floor.

"I'm leaving and I'm taking the fucking girls with me you drunk bastard." I said, tasting the blood on my lip and wiping it off.

Before leaving the room I grabbed a bag and threw some of the things that were left and placed them in carefully. I walked through my room, which had also been destroyed and grabbed all the money I had kept hidden.

I had to go...it wasn't safe here anymore. But question was...where?

Leah's POV

"And OH MY GOD Seth, I met the nicest girls today. Their names are Rosalie, Rose for short, and Alice, I guess ALice for short. Alice is a brunette and Rosalie is blonde. They let me sit at there table with them for lunch and we talked about how much of a slore Selena Gomez was for sleeping with Justin Bieber. I mean those pictures were sooooooooo gross-"

"Leah-"

"I mean? If you know paparazzi is going to be there don't go outside and have mouth sex while people are watching. It's a family resort-"

"Leah-"

"I mean KIDS were there. Little sandal wearing kids with floaties around there waists and leashes around there necks so parents don't lose the-"

"LEAH?" Seth yelled startling me.

"What?"

"Will you shut the fuck up already? We're at the house and mom wants us to have dinner at some diner, so can you go get my fucking wallet?" He said king of harshly. I guess we were at square one again.

"I'm sorry." I said before getting out and walking to the front door. I got my key and opened the door quietly. When I closed the door behind me I thought to announce my presence but thought against it when I heard yelling of some sort.

"Harry please don't go...I need you..I need you here with me. I can't handle everything alone."

"Sue, you know I love you dearly but we've grown apart and I can't pretend anymore in front of the kids. We need to tell them about the divorce papers."

"Harry please, I'll do anything."

"Sue there's nothing more to do. I'm sorry. I'm moving out, next wee-"

He said but, I had stepped on a bad floorboard making it creak loudly.

Divorce? Moving out? What?

"Who's there? Leah? Seth?" My mom called out, as she tried to wipe away all the tears from her face, as if nothing ever happened. I was shocked. How could this be happening?

When I still didn't make my presence known, my parents walked over to where I was with shock and remorse written all over there face.

"Leah sweetie, we need to talk to y-"

"NO!" I said running full speed upstairs to my room, slamming the door. I leaned against the now shut door and took deep breaths. This wasn't happening.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I just wanted to give you a little more background on Jacob and some things going on in the Clearwater/Black households. Part 2 of this chapter will more than likely be updated later today or tomorrow..sorry..I got sleepy and can't finish what I wanted too. But I promise I'll make it up!**

**Anyway I want to need send out a message to all Blackwater authors : UPDATE! **

**Lol...just sayin...**

**Alright, you know the drill.**

**l l l**

**V V V**


	6. Chapter 6

You Can't Save Me This Time

Chapter 5

Leah's POV

I was rushing. After what I had just witnessed, I was doing everything in my power to just get the hell out of this house. Pacing around my room, I quickly changed from my school close to my work uniform.

My mother owns a franchise of children's clothing stores called Cutie Patootie and she just got a location at the Port Angeles Mall, seeing as me and Seth are of age and she's always working from home we offered to help her out a bit.

After I changed into my white polo and khaki shorts, I tied my hair up into a high ponytail. As I stared into the mirror, I let out a much needed deep breath.

"Back to doing what this family is known for doing best." I muttered to myself, I knew as soon as I went downstairs to get the keys to the store my parents would act as if nothing had happened and as if I had just imagined that whole argument.

It really is what we do best. Every individual in this family is pretty much specialized in the art of pretending.

I pretend I don't have cancer. Seth pretends that he doesn't hate me as much as I know he does. Mom pretends this family is perfect. And dad pretends he wants to be here.

I sighed thinking of how messed up this family is, but it's for the best. No one wants to deal with these problems until- it's actually time to deal with them if that makes any sense.

Knock, knock, knock.

I jumped at the sound of my bedroom door being beaten against. I swallowed the huge lump of nervousness in my my throat, hoping it wasn't either of my parents, and answered back.

"Come in."

Automatically, the door swung open, letting in a irritated looking Seth.

"Leah, what the hell? I been sitting in the truck for like 30 minutes! What's the pro-" He started ranting but I didn't let him finish as I was quick to interrupt him, gesturing to my uniform.

"Um, mom just reminded me that we have to meet the delivery men at the store. They're bringing in the August/September catalogs and we have to sign off." I wasn't a lie, but it wasn't exactly the truth either.

"Shit. I forgot. I knew I had something to do. Umm, just give me a few minutes to change and I'll meet you downstairs." He said running out of my room and into his.

After I finished my hair, I grabbed my laptop bag off my desk and put on my black thong sandals. Letting out another deep breath, I went down the stairs as quietly as could be. When I finally reached the bottom step I looked around to see if I heard or saw anyone in the kitchen or living room. Thankfully, both of my parents where no where to be found.

"What are you doing?" I heard Seth ask, dressed in the same matching white polo and khaki pants from behind me confused, I turned startled to look at him.

"Um nothing, just looking for the keys." I said in a higher than normal tone, walking down to the bowl of keys that was on the table by the front door. I laughed nervously. "Found them."

Seth eyed me wearily before, shaking his head and then grabbing his car keys, leaving out the front door.

I could of swore I heard him mutter something like 'what the fuck', under his breath but I just shook it off and followed him to the car.

Jacob's POV

"Alright grandma...thank you so much..I love you too...No I love more..haha..Talk to you soon..bye." I let my head hit the headrest as I closed my eyes and breathe. I had just gotten of the phone with my grandma, telling her what happened.

She was so worried about us, especially the girls when I told her of dads behavior. For about ten minutes she went on and on about how we needed to come stay with her in Florida. After politely declining her offer, she asked if there was anything I needed. I told her that I needed money to stay at a hotel for a few days. After telling me that was no problem,she wired $5500 to my bank account, I felt a great deal of weight lift off my shoulders.

And as I waited in the drive-thru line for the ATM machine, I started to plan everything out. After I got the money I would have to meet Quil's friend at the gas station to pick him up, then I'd have to check in to the hotel so I could get the girls ready for bed. It was already almost 6 o'clock and as I looked behind me both of them were knocked the fuck out.

Fuck.

School.

Both of them have school tomorrow and while I ran out the house, I fucking forgot to grab them some fucking clothes, hell they were probably all over the floor, seeing as dad thought the house looked better fucked up.

"Mother fucker." I said as I lightly hit my head against the steering wheel. This day has been so fucking stressful. Only good part was seeing Leah again, and making sure my sisters were okay.

After I collected my money from the ATM, I quickly went around the corner to the Shell gas station. As soon as I parked, Quil knocked on the passenger's seats window, signaling me to let him in. I unlocked the door and he quickly jumped in.

"Dude, what the hell happened in there? I go in there and it looks like- shit I don't know. It just looks like hell! Your dad was passed out, books, cups and shit all over the floor..." Quil said with a panicked look on his face. I should of told him not to go but he needed to grab his things.

"Look Quil, I don't want to talk about anymore. I just don't think it's good for us to be there when you know- he's not ok." I said. Quil nodded in understanding. "So were going to have to check in at the Oak Ridge Hotel, then I have to take the girls shopping. Dad trashed there room." I said letting out a breath, running my fingers through my hair.

"I saw..." He muttered underneath his breath, leaning his head against the window.

"Yeah...I know man..It'll be alright though." I said, giving his shoulder a friendly pat. I don't know how I still had it in me to keep reassuring others but it's just my nature.

As I pulled out of the gas station and got on the road, I heard two little yawns coming from the backseat.

"Jake?" Rachel said groggily, wiping the sleep from her eyes. "Where are we goin?" She asked with her small almost angelic voice.

"We're going to the mall."

"What for?" Rebecca said, wiping her eyes as well.

"Clothes." I said, immediately there faces lit up like christmas trees. Both of them started jumping up and down excitedly, giggling and smiling.

"Can we go to Cutie Patootie?" Rachel asked with the sweetest grin on her face, I swear they were both carbon copies of my mother, making me love them more and more each day.

"Cutie Pa- what?" Quil asked, just as confused as I was.

"It's a store, silly Quilly!"

"Yeah, with lots and lots and lots of pretty clothes and not these ugly boy clothes!" Rebecca said tugging at the material of her shirt, while Rachel reached in her book bag and grabbed a flyer

Now that she had mentioned it, me and Quil had been dressing them for school lately and I guess we were a little confused as too what to put them in. So I usually went with jeans and t-shirts or wife beaters. I don't know? What I'd see myself in as a kid.

Sue me, I'm a guy.

When I looked over at Quil, he was studying that pink and purple flyer Rachel had handed him. "Hey let me see that.." I said and he turned it my way.

Cutie Patootie's Grand Opening in Port Angeles Mall

August 21, 2011

12PM to 8PM

"It's not open until tomorrow guys...let's just go to the GAP or Old Navy." I said turning into the Mall Parking Lot.

"NO! Jake pleeeeeaaaaasee...can we just see it?" They asked with that synchronized bottom lip jutting out thing that I hated, but loved all together.

"Fine."

Leah's POV

"Sign here, and here please." The mail man said as he handed me a clipboard with the order forms on them. I smiled politely, thanking him after I finished signing the papers. I watched from my criss cross position on top of the counter as the stocky man rolled in about twenty different sized boxes into the main part of the store.

When he had finished and left, I jumped down off the counter and went over to one of the boxes. But as soon as I attempted to even touch one of the boxes, I heard the dreaded voice of my brother once again.

"Hell no...don't even think to pick that up." He said coming over to me to grab it himself. Once he had it in his hands, I turned and gave him the signature "Clearwater' glare.

"Seth! Come on! Let me help, I want to help!" I whined out in complaint. I know I probably sound like an idiot, wanting to do some heavy lifting but I just wanted to help. I wanted the people around me to stop treating me like a barbie doll.

"Look Leah, why don't you just make sure that all the clothes are arranged or something? I don't need help, I got this." He said before adding another box into his arms and going back to the stock room.

I let my gaze linger on the closed door of the stock room for a while before deciding not too pay it any mind. I'll just do homework or something, seeing as in the last hour an half that we'd been here I'd re-arranged and re-folded so many things that were already arranged and folded.

I walked back around the counter and pulled up a stool and pulled out one of the books I had to read for school. It was some book about Helen Keller called the Miracle Worker, I only had two weeks until my report was due. But the thing was, I had read this book at least a bajillion times. I had already finished my book report in class while the teacher was explaining to the class who Helen Keller was. Really all I had to do was type it all out.

After about thirty minutes of just watching Seth go back and forth from the supply closet, I had had enough. I just told myself to heck with it and walked over to were the little white cami's were and pushed them over the edge, watching as all of them tumbled to the ground.

I was about to bend down to grab them when I heard really loud banging noises on the glasses, quickly jumping up, I backed up until I my back hit the side of another table piled with clothes, almost making them fall.

"Crap." I muttered, turning around to fix the ones I had just messed up, before going over to the door. Our doors and windows had signs and posters all over them until the grand opening, which was tomorrow, so I had to peel back the corner of one to see who that was making all that noise.

"Hello?" I said loud enough hopefully to where whoever was outside could hear me. It took a moment before I heard a reply.

"Wet us in! Wet us in! We want pwetty giwrl cwothes!" I heard what sounded like little people voices coming outside, only I couldn't see anything or anyone out there.

"Leah I gotta go...I have a study date with one of my um- friends. I'll be back. Call if you need! I heard Seth yell from the back, before I heard the door slam.

"Um, okay." I said to Se- well I guess more to myself.

"Come on! Open up!" I almost forgot. I quickly unlocked all the locks on the door and opened it to reveal to small, identical little girls. They were both very beautiful with curly brown hair with natural caramel colored highlights to there shoulders. They had the most familiar light brown eyes that contrasted beautifully with there tan skin, but I just couldn't place were I might have seen them.

I crouched down to there level so I could speak more directly to them."Um, hey? Are you two lost?" I asked assuming the worst, but as soon as I asked the question I heard the sounds of alot of heavy footsteps running towards us. I looked down the large hallway of the mall to see to really tall boys coming our way. Once they reached us, one stopped behind them, hands on his knees as he took a while to breathe.

"Rachel and Rebecca Sarah Black, don't you EVER do that again!" He said in a scolding manner. Wow his voice sounded exactly like-

"Jacob?"

"Thank you so much for finding them, I'm sorry if they disturbed you- wait, Leah?" He said finally lifting up his head to lok down at me, I smiled happily, something about his presence just made me happier.

"Yeah, oh my goodness! Hi!" I said with nothing but excitement laced in my tone. He smiled showing his absolutely white teeth which pretty much shined against his lips.

"Hey! Wow, um Leah these are my little sisters Rebecca and Rachel." He said, earning my two very exuberant waves."And this is my cousin Quil Ateara." Jake said, patting his blushing cousin on the back, he hesitantly reached out his hand and shook mine.

"It's really nice to meet you all, so I take it you two little princesses want to see the store?" I said crouching down to there tiny little level again. They both nodded enthusiastically.

"Okay then, well come on in." I said getting up and letting them in.

As they ran through the store, Jake said something silently to Quil before he walked off somewhere. Jake caught my eye and held my gaze for what seemed like hours, I could feel my stomach start to flutter with these tiny little butterflies.

"Would you like to come in?" I asked watching as he nervously shifted his weight from the left to the right, with his hands in his pockets.

"Uh, yeah sure."

Jacob's POV

2 Hours, $600 and two sleepy toddlers later, me and Leah stood at the register, with pulling out some of the cash my grandma gave me. I handed her the right amount. She took it but before staring at me for a while.

"What?"

"What happened to your face?" She asked in a soft vulnerable voice. It was incredibly beautiful and a part of me could see myself speaking to that voice for the rest of my life.

"Um, nothing." I said trying to changed the subject. "Uh, keep the change."

"Oh right." She said stashing the cash in the register, before closing it and walking over to me to stand in front of me.

"I'm going to give you a hug. Is that okay?" She asked in that same small litlle voice. I looked down at her in confusion. But before I could say anything, she wrapped her litlle arms around my torso, making me just want to confide everything to her, but it was too soon.

After a few seconds she pulled away,but I kept my arms wrapped lazily around her shoulders. "I know we just met but, you can talk to me. You seem like you need a good friend to talk to and I'm a good listener so..."

"Thankyou. For eveything." I said kissing her cheek before letting my arms drop to my side, reaching for the twins and the many bags.

"I'll see you at school tomorrow."


	7. Chapter 7

You Can't Save Me This Time

Chapter 6

Leah's POV

It had been a total of 5 days since I last spoke to Jacob. Seven if you include weekends. Not that I was counting. Anyway I was freaking out! Did I mess up? Did I scare him away? Was I too pushy?

"Oh god." I groaned aloud. Not even a month a school yet and I've managed to royally embarrass myself in front of my first real crush.

"Leah?"Leah? Are you OK?" I heard someone ask. I looked up into the worried eyes of Alice. What the heck? Are we already at lunch?

"Yeah." Rose said looking at me, I guess I said it out loud. I sighed, looking down at my fruit plate then back up at Rosalie.

"I guess I'm just out of it, sorry guys. It's been a weird week." I said picking up a piece of pineapple and taking a bite. Alice and Rosalie both looked at each other and then back at me with a worried glance. Alice put her fork down on her salad plate and placed both her hands on top of mine.

"What's the matter?" Alice asked with a sincere expression. I let out a much needed breath.

"Can I tell you guys something?" I asked quietly. They both nodded eagerly. I let out another frustrated sigh.

"I've sort of kind of started talking to this boy and I think might of - I don't know.

I think I scared him or something. Maybe I came on too strong. I'm just a very compassionate person and sometimes I guess I get a little too touchy feely. And I-" I said but was interrupted by two almost identical pairs of giggles.

"Wait,wait, wait! Did you accidentally suck his dick or something?" Both me and Alice gasped at her vulgarity. Out of us all, Rosalie had the most "experience", If you know what I mean.

"Rose?" Alice said, hitting Rose's arm, while I cowered in embarrassment.

"Oh god." I said.

"Well did you?" She whispered moving closer to me as if telling a secret.

"What? Ew! N-no. Never." I stuttered out, picking at my fruit. I noticed I only had my banana left. I pushed my plate back into the middle of the table, having lost my appetite.

"Hey don't knock it till you try it." She said taking half of the banana in her mouth and taking a bite.

"You are so disgusting." I said thoroughly repulsed, only making her and Alice laugh louder.

"Leah your such a virgin." Rose said, holding her stomach before going on to talk to Alice about god know what.

Thinking back on what she just said. That was the problem. I was a virgin. At everything in the sense. There were so many things that I hadn't done. I hadn't even kissed a boy yet. I hadn't hugged a boy other than my brother before I pretty much forced myself on Jake.

I sat there for what felt like hours, before I felt someone touch my hand. I looked up and across the table to see Rose and Alice smiling mischievously at me.

"We can help you." They said in unison as if they planned it or something. Weird.

"How?" I asked looking at them, clearly dumfounded. They looked at each other before smiling and looking back at me.

"SLUMBER PARTY!"

A smile instantly lit up my face before we all started giggling.

After School:

After the bell rung, I pretty much ran out of the Chemistry classroom to my locker. Seth was coming in a few minutes to pick me up. Alice and Rosalie would be dropped off at my place after they went home and packed an overnight bag. It was crazy because when they called there parents it seemed as if they were all to happy to have there kids out. I wish.

When I called my mom, she was soooo excited and happy for me. She had always wanted me to have friends and I guess this moment was monumental. At least in this household. She told me while I was out shoe would be preparing the house for I quote 'The best freaking slumber party!' would take place. I love my mom...sometimes. Ever since I caught my parents talking about the divorce, I pretty much just acted as it I didn't see or hear anything. It was so much simpler that way.

I was racing through my locker putting all the things I needed away. I was so excited. Putting all my needed material away in my bag, I accidentally dropped my pencil bag on the floor, watching as its contents spilled across the floor. I bent down, forgetting I was wearing my rather short Rag & bone green teddy romper. As I was bending down to pick to gather some of my pens, I felt a rather sharp sting come down on my butt.

"Nice ass." I heard someone say, followed by group laughter. My eyes automatically brimmed with unshed tears as I looked around and everyone in the hallway was staring and laughing at me. I felt as though I was going to die right there.

I turned around and acted as if nothing happened, placing all my stuff in my backpack. When I closed my locked I gasped as I heard the loud bang and turned to see an altercation.

There I saw Jacob, standing over the boy who slapped my butt with the most dangerous expression on his face. He had his forearm pressed up against the boys throat. I panicked and rushed over to the both of them.

"Jacob what are you doing? Please stop you're hurting him!" I said trying to push Jake off the boy, but nothing worked, Jake had about 100 pounds on me.

"Leah, let me handle it." He said in a rough voice that frightened me. "Now back to you. Tell her your sorry." He demanded. I just watched shocked as everything happened around me. I opened my mouth to say it was okay but Jake stopped me.

"No Leah, it's okay for egotistical assholes like this to treat you with disrespect. Now you, fucking apologize, before I fucking crush your larynx." The boy sputtered a breath and shakily turned his gaze towards me.

"I'm so sorry. It was a joke. My friends made me do it. I didn't know you had a boyfriend. I just told them I thought you were really hot and they told me to slap your ass. You have a really nice butt. So I did it. I'm really sorry." He then turned to Jake and said. "Please don't kill me." He said, with tears running down his face. I smirked a little thinking of how he went from bad ass to acting like a blubbering child.

Jake smirked at him and quickly let him go. I watched as the kid got up quickly and ran quickly away. Jake shook his head and bent down to pick up one of the pens I guess I missed, handing it to me.

"You alright?" He asked with a concerned expression on his face. I nodded without say anything. "I'm sorry you had to see that, Leah. I'm not usually that...hostile." He said rubbing the back of his neck in what looked like nervousness.

"Oh..." I said dumbly playing with my fingertips. "Thanks I guess..for that I mean. I don't know why boys do that type of stuff." All of a sudden my feet became the most interesting things on the planet.

"JAKE! Come on man, fucking ask her already." i heard someone yell from behind me. I looked up at Jake to see him blushing, it was adorable. I heard him mutter something like 'fucking McCarty'.

"Ask me what?" I said, curiosity taking over. he finally opened his beautiful brown eyes an looked down at me with determination.

"Look theres this bonfire down at First Beach tonight. A little pre soccer season celebration we do every year. I was wondering if you could I don't know stop by and experience your first high school party." He said with a teasing tone. I playfully pushed him.

"Don't make fun of me." I said pouting. He laughed loud this time throwing his head back. I was still pouting. After his laughter died down. "So you think maybe you could grace us with your home-schooled presence?" He asked.

I rolled my eyes and crossed my arms in front of my chest. "We'll see. I'm kinda busy tonight." I said shyly putting a piece of hair behind my ear. Jake looked somewhat hurt, quickly covering it with something else I couldn't detect.

"Hot date?"

"You could say that. I'm having some girlfriends come over for some girl time." And to talk about how attracted I am too you. I blushed a bit. He caught that.

"What was that?" He said smiling widely with that gorgeous million dollar smile. I looked down, so he wouldn't see me blush again.

"Nothing" I mumbled then looked up at him, gasping when I saw he was closer than I thought. Oh god. I'm about to melt. Quick Leah, say something?

"C-can I bring my friends?" He looked as if I startled him.

"Uh yeah. That's fine. The party's from 8 to sunrise. Make sure you wear your beachwear. Preferably the tiny ones." He said playfully, wiggling his eyebrows up and down. I rolled my eyes and smirked, jumping when I faintly heard a horn honking. I turned to see Seth standing by his truck in the school parking lot waiting with Rose and Alice.

"That your ride?" Jake asked, nodding his head towards the window you could see Seth through. I nodded, quickly picking up my gym bag from the floor.

"I'm sorry but I really have to go. I didn't even notice it was past 3 o'clock. My brothers gonna be super pissed that I kept him waiting this long." I said, about to walk away when Jake grabbed my arm, pulling me into him. The tingles in my arm from his touch were almost too much for me. I almost collapsed right there.

"Hold on. I just want to try something." He said quietly before he leaned into me and enclosed me into his arms. Resting my head on his shoulder I took in his scent. He smelled like pure masculinity. Like pine cones and fresh air. Wonderful. I closed my eyes when I felt how his big strong arm held me tight. It's like my body was the missing puzzle piece and his was the unfinished puzzle. Maybe I'm thinking too much into this.

Realizing he might of just needed a hug, I wrapped my arms tighter around his waist, offering my support.

"It's gonna be okay." I said pulling away blushing slightly not sure what I was saying or referring to. I just felt like he needed that reassurance. Smiling one last time I turned around and quickly ran to the car with Seth and the girls.

Jacob's POV

Holy fuck.

Leah's POV

I felt like I was walking the walk of shame as I sheepishly waled over to where Seth stood with a mean look on his face. When I reached the passengers side door, he opened it for me, slamming it as soon as I was seated. I let out a breath, leaning deep into my seat, watching as he stomped from my side of the car over to the drivers seat wear he got in quietly, then turning the truck on. Almost as soon as it was on it was off.

"Who the fuck was that?" He said turning around to face me angrily, looking into my eyes. it was that moment I decided that this was the most frightening I'd ever seen Seth. I looked down and started playing with my hand, trying to avoid eye contact, I spoke quietly.

"He's my friend." Seth scoffed, rolling his eyes.

"Oh you're friend. Okay well tell you're fucking friend that if he puts his hands on you again, I'll fucking kill him." Seth said starting the car and pulling out of the school parking lot.

It was quiet for some time, before I spoke again. "I like him, Seth. I like him alot." I said watching as knuckles turned pale as he gripped the steering wheel tight.

"Leah, I don't want you dating those types of guys."

"Those types of guys?" I said astounded. "Seth, you don't even know him. He's nice to me. He even invited me to a party tonight." I said, trying to make I'm understand but he just shook his head.

"Leah you know what happens at those parties?" He turned to look at me for a bit to see if I had an answer, before turning back to the road. "Girls get fucked and forgotten." Seth said, making me cringe. "BOYS INVITE GIRLS THEY WANT TO FUCK. SO THEY CAN FUCK THEM! AND THEN FUCKING LEAVE AFTERWARD!" He screamed, turning to me once again. But I was still hell bent on convincing him otherwise.

"He's not like that." I said when it was silent, a single tear rolling down my face. Seth's eyebrows were scrunched and his mouth was opening and closing as if he wanted to say something. By then I had had enough.

"SAY IT! I KNOW YOU WANT TO SO JUST SAY IT SETH!" I yelled, not even noticing we were in the driveway of our house. Seth braked hard, causing me to jerk violently. He looked at me and said the most painful words I've ever heard in my short life.

"What happens when he finds out your sick, huh? Leah he's not gonna want any fucking thing to do with you. Nobody will want you th-"

SMACK!

I interrupted his little speech by slapping him hard across the face so hard his head whipped in the other direction. Staring at him with hurt eyes and tears rolling down my cheeks, his expression softening somewhat.

"Not everybody is like you Seth." I said before reaching for the door and stepping out.

* * *

><p>HEY GUYS! I DON'T KNOW IF YOU REMEMBER ME...LOL...BUT I'VE HAD THE TOUGHEST COUPLE OF MONTHS AND I APOLOGIZE FOR NOT UPDATING SOONER. THINGS JUST HAPPEN AND I'M SO HAPPY TO START WRITING AGAIN...I LOVE THE FEELING OF KNOWING SOMEONE ON THE OTHER SIDE OF THE GLOBE IS READING SOMETHING I CREATED..IT'S BEAUTIFUL..<p>

ENJOY...OH AND YOU KNOW WHAT TO DO!

l l l

v v v


	8. Chapter 8

You Can't Save Me This Time

Chapter 7

Seth's POV

"What happens when he finds out your sick, huh? Leah he's not gonna want any fucking thing to do with you. Nobody will want you th-"

I regretted the words as soon as came out of my mouth.

I watched in slow motion as her mouth dropped open in shock and two tear fell in unison down her flushed cheeks. I watched her raise her hand to slap me and sadly, I couldn't find it in my heart to stop her.

I deserved it.

Everything returned to its normal speed as my head whipped in the opposite direction. Turning back around to look at the empty seat, I saw Leah trip on her feet, dropping all her school books on the concrete as she hysterically tried to walk up the steps towards the front door.

"Leah!"

Without even noticing, I was out of the car and on my feet to go and help her up. When I approached her my heart broke.

She was on the ground looking defeated as she quivered, her body convulsing with uncontrollable sobs. I bent down slowly grabbing her arm, to help her stand up but was prevented when she ripped herself from my grasp almost tumbling to the ground again.

"Don't touch me." She said coldly wrapping her arms around her waist backing away from me, lip trembling with tears running down her face.

I walked towards her reaching for her arm, trying to comfort her. I wanted her to know how sorry I was.

"Leah, I'm so-" I started but she cut me off.

"Don't talk to me." She said quietly turning around to walk up the rest of the stairs towards the door.

Without noticing again, I caught up with her, grabbing her arm to spin her around.

"DON'T TOUCH ME!" She screeched at the top of her lungs, making my mouth drop. "Please stop. Just stop Seth." She said gasping for breath. I reached out to pull her into my arms but she shoved me backwards.

"Do you not get it? You just broke my heart! A-And now you want to hold my hand and comfort me? What's wrong with you?" She yelled with her hand over her heart. "I can't even look at you right now." She whispered, wiping the tears from her face.

I grabbed her arm roughy, spinning her around to say something but before I could speak I heard the front door burst open.

"Daddy!" I heard Leah say, dropping her dead weight on me as if she was done.

"Seth, what the hell is going on here? Let her go!" I heard my father's booming voice yell as he walked aggressively down the steps, my mother frantically following behind him.

Why was she crying?

Where they fighti-

I hadn't notice my grip on Leah's arm was increasing to a near death grip until my father shoved me to the ground.

Falling on my back,I didn't have time to grasp what the fuck just happened. I felt a hand grab roughly the front of my shirt and drag me elsewhere.

Grunting at the force of my back colliding with the door of my truck, I hissed in pain as my father glared at me with a look of pure disgust.

"Fuck." I muttered as the pain traveled up my spine.

"What the hell is you're problem Seth?" He said with a dangerous tone. I clenched my jaw as he stared at me as if he disapproved of me.

All of a sudden, he let go his tight grip on the collar of my shirt. I reached up to straighten out the creases. I heard my dad clear his throat to get my attention but I ignored him.

"Seth look at me." He said firmly. I still didn't budge. I grabbed my chin roughly and made me look in his eyes.

"Did you stop taking your meds?" He said quietly, not wanting anyone else to hear.

I shook my head, causing my chin to come from his grasp. "I didn't fucking need them in first place." I said glaring at him.

I watched as he scoffed, walking back and forth before grabbing at me again and walking about ten feet away to where Mom was sitting on the steps outside the house with a quivering, sobbing Leah in her arms.

I felt crazy. I couldn't control my emotions. I felt my heart start beating erratically. I needed to get out of here.

"What happened to you, son? You've changed. You used to be so protective of your sister and now you're the on attacking her. Your mother and I don't know what to do with you? Wh-"

I had enough.

"I want to go back BOSTON!I want to stop fucking moving every single time she gets a fucking cold. I want you to be there for me. I want you to love me the same way you love her. It's not fair! It's like she shit's rainbows or something and I'm just a fuck up..." I said tears welling up in my eyes, while pulling my cropped hair from the root. I watched as my Dad tried to come up with something to say.

He sighed, running his hands through his hair.

"Seth, I really don't have time for this. Just go take your meds and stay in your room until I say so." He said sternly, causing me to scoff, rolling my eyes.

"You gotta be fucking kidding me." I muttered to myself."You know what, I think I'll take a fucking rain check and come back whenever the fuck I feel like it. You won't even notice I'm gone."

Before he could say anything else, I was in my truck and starting the ignition. Within thirty seconds I was out the driveway and onto the street watching my dad grow smaller and smaller in the rear view as he chased me down our street.

Fuck this shit.

Leah's POV

"Shhhh..Sweetie it's alright, Mommy's got you." I heard mother mutter as she placed little kisses on my hairline. I was still trying to calm down after almost an hour of hysterical crying.

I probably looked so broken and vulnerable shivering and sobbing into my mother's arms like a child. I can't do this. I just want to stay home and wait to die.

All of a sudden, I felt my chin get snatched up to meet my mother's teary eyed gaze.

"Don't you ever say that again Leah. Just...don't." She said pulling me incredibly closer to her, running her hands up and down my back.

"I'm sorry mom. I just don't know if I can do this anymore. M-maybe I should just stay here and get home schooled again." I said sitting up to look at her.

"No." She said sternly. "I won't allow it. Leah, I want you to live. I don't want you to give up." I watched the tear fall down her cheeks. I want everything for you sweetie. I want you to go to prom,graduate, go to college, fall in love, get married, have babies." I small sobbed escaped my lips as more tears threatened to spill.

"I want you to not treat your illness as a burden but as a privilege. A privilege to see life in a whole new way.A way no one else knows. I want you to not be afraid anymore. Don't hesitate any longer. Just...live. Not for us but for yourself baby." When she stopped I wiped my tears before wrapping my arms around her for a hug.

She was right. I need to stop living like I'm dead. I need to live like I'll die tomorrow.

"I love you so much Leah. I just want what's best for you." Mom said pulling away and wiping the tears from her face, smiling slightly.

I pulled back mirroring her as I wiped my own tears. "I love you more Mom." Wiping more tears, I giggled as we sat together in tears.

"Aw, I'm going to stop I promise!" She said laughing. I smiled broadly, watching as she recomposed herself, straightening her outfit out. She was wearing her favorite blue Hard Tail halter jumpsuit.

"Okay now that that's over. I have something to show you." She said smiling widely, looking a tad bit mischievous. She stood up grabbing my hand and walked us out of her and dad's room.

I laughed as she pretty much raced up the multiple stairs forgetting she was dragging me with her.

"Mom! Can you slow down?" I said laughing yet struggling to catch up with her.

All of a sudden we came to a stop. Looking up I realized we were standing in front of the guest room. I gave her a confused look as I stared at the huge bow wrapped around the door.

"Mom what is this?" I said looking at her as she grinned.

"Open it." She said smiling, pushing me towards the door.

Reaching for the door knob I had a feeling that I was going to love what was inside so I pushed the door open and gasped.

"Mom!" I said looking around the new gorgeous new room. I gaped as I took it all in. It was beautiful.

I can't even describe it.

"Oh my god? Is this mine?" I asked as I looked at her in shock. She smiled happily and nodded.

"So you like it?" She asked. I didn't even know what to say.

"L-like it? Mom I love it! It's so...perfect!" I said looking around my new room. "I can't even- I thought you were redecorating Dad's office? Does he know?" I asked probably looking like a possessed maniac.

She smiled and walked over to me, putting her hands on her cheeks. "Of course he knows. He was in on it also. This is our birthday gift to you sweetie." She said and it hit me like a ton of bricks.

My birthday's is like 10 days away. I'll be 17.

She went on about how her and dad managed to keep this a secret, but I just couldn't seem to pay attention as I blanked out.

Looking around the room, I was transfixed with all the colors.

First of all the room was freaking HUGE! Almost the same size as my parent's room and most definitely bigger than S- I mean his room.

There were two parts to it. The bedroom and the sitting room. The sitting room was gorgeous. It was white with golden tree designs on the walls. A gorgeous vintage chandelier hung from the ceiling It sort of had this funky victorian themed feel with a huge yellow, orange and cerulean "J" shaped couch and matching coffee table. Sitting in front of it was a 52 inch flat screen TV with my old movie shelf underneath it.

I smiled as I saw two gold vintage book shelves that hundreds of books and also some old pictures of me and the family. I smiled as I touched the picture of me showing dad my first lost tooth. I looked so happy and small and...careless. I wanted that back.

Walking past the sitting room, I sped up the two stairs into the main bedroom. It was like a split level bedroom. The walls were my favorite color, magenta.

Sitting on the wall was a queen size dark wood canopy bed sitting on platform.I marveled at the use of wood in the room, all the flooring was the same dark wood as the bed . The platform was covered in colorful pillows and the bedspread was the same color as the walls with the same pillows.

"Wow." I murmured touching the soft bedspread.

"Wait until you see the closet." I heard mom whisper behind me. I turned and smiled at her getting excited all over again. She pointed to the door on the left side of my bed.

Walking towards it, I slowly opened the door and gasped at the sight of my bath room. It was so bright and happy. One of the walls was basically a giant window covered in window privacy film which let the natural light in but nothing inside could be see from outside. The bathroom was small but it had all I needed. I smiled as I saw that mom had installed the calvari rain bath that I had seen on HGTV once.

She winked at me and then pointed to the string hanging from the attic door.

I looked back at her giving her a confused look before pulling on the tassel, releasing the white stairs. When the stairs fell. I looked up and saw nothing but sunlight. Climbing up the stairs, I was met with the most unbelievable sight at the top.

Holy shi- I mean crap. No I meant shit. Shit.

"M-mom?" I said as I heard her step into the at- I mean closet. "This is so awesome! How did you manage t- I can't believe this is mine? I- just wow." I stuttered out making her laugh at me.

"Now I had nothing to do with this. This was all Grandma Leilani's doing." She said and I rolled my eyes. Typical.

My Grandma Leilani was one of the most vivacious women I have ever met. Being the former Miss Universe 1969, she was one of the most beautiful and confident women I had ever met. Seeing as my mother named me after her, I guess I had a lot to look up too. I never got to see her as much as I'd liked seeing as she mainly lived in Hawaii where mom's half of the family was from. And if she wasn't there she was following around her billionaire beau. The closet screamed 'Grandma Leilani,' I swear.

Everything was white. The wooden floors, the paneled ceilings, the built in shelves that covered the entire left side of the attic including the built in desk and shoe racks. In the middle of it all were two black couches with white trim facing one another with a coffee table in between and a black chandelier

And everything was filled! I basically had a brand new was organized by type and color. Running my hands over the brand new clothing, I couldn't help but think.

This is just what I needed. New Life. New Room. New Wardrobe. New Boy.

New Identity.

* * *

><p><strong>AN- Sorry for the wait everyone. To see the room and other sets from my stories check out my polyvore which is haarihatlaeno dot polyvore dot com...I'll try to post the next chapter to this story and YKING within the week. I just enabled anonymous reviews soooo have at it lol! **

REVIEW PLEASE! I NEED TO KNOW IF YOU GUYS LIKE WHERE THE STORIES GOING? AND IF YOU HAVE QUESTIONS JUST PM ME ANYTIME (I HAVE NO LIFE).

ANYWAY LEAVE ME LOVE LETTERS.

**l l l**

**V V V**


	9. Chapter 9

You Can't Save Me This Time

Chapter 8

Alice's POV

"Alice sweetheart, please come see me before you leave. " I heard my father speak through the intercom. He sounded stressed, like he needed a drink or something.

Zipping up my overnight bag, complete with sleepover necessities, I walked over to the phone and pressed the speak button.

"Okay, just give me a few minutes." I said, running back into my closet. Letting my eyes scan over everything, making sure I didn't leave anything out.

I think I had everything I needed.

Besides, we'll get ready at Leah's house anyways.

Grabbing my bag and turning my lights off in my room, I went downstairs to my father's study.

Knocking on the door lightly, I heard a faint reply, allowing me to walk in. Once i was inside, I was met with a stressed looking, Dr. Carlisle Cullen.

Otherwise known as Daddy. "Hi daddy." I said happily as I plopped down one of the chairs in front of his desk.

"Hey baby girl." He said tiredly, making me a little worried but there was nothing my father couldn't handle when it came to work. Taking off his reading glasses, he rubbed at his eyes.

"How was your day at school? I'm sorry I couldn't pick you up. A lot of things came up." He said, running his hands through his neat blonde hair.

Smiling I replied. "It's fine, dad. Jasper didn't have practice today so it all worked out great." I said blushing a bit, thinking about the car ride back with Jasper. It was...hot.

"Well I'm glad he dropped you off." My dad said, muttering an 'I think' afterwards. I chuckled to myself, my dad absolutely hates Jasper.

Not that I care anyways. I loved Jasper. Dreads,ear gages and all.

"Daddy, I can assure you nothing is going on. I made a promise to God and myself to wait." I said flashing the purity ring he had bought for me the day after Jasper and I began dating.

Smiling triumphantly, Dad reached for his briefcase and placed it on top of his desk. Opening it, I watched as he rummaged through it.

"Now, Alice. I received you're progress report in the mail, and I was very pleased. So in honor of that, I present you with this." He said smiling, closing the briefcase and handing me a card.

Taking the card hesitantly, I shrieked, when I felt plastic. It was a debit card.

Fuck yeah!

"Is this mine?" I asked, jumping up and down, staring at the silver god send.

"It says your name, doesn't it?" He said, laughing a bit. I was still in shock, looking down at the card, I felt my eyes water.

**Mary Alice Cullen**

**1234-8765-9087-8976**

**Expires 9/18**

Flying over the desk, I jumped into my Daddy's arms, knocking over some papers in the process.

"Oh Daddy, I'm so sorry. I'm just so excited. Here let me help you." I said somewhat worried he'd be angry, but to my relief he just smiled an helped me pick up all the files.

After about 30 minutes of sitting on the floor and placing the right papers with the correct files, I had finished my stack but Dad was still working on his.

"Dad, you need help?" I asked.

"Uh yeah sweetie. Take the Clearwater file and make sure all the everything that's labeled is in there." He said sliding a thick binder with the name.

Clearwater, Leilani

Why did that sound so familiar?

Opening the binder, I flipped through pages, not knowing what the fuck I was looking at.

My heart stopped when some pictures fell out, landing on the ground.

Picking them up, my heart wasn't ready for what I saw.

It was Leah.

Leah's POV

I was about to step into the shower, when my mother knocked on my bathroom door, "Leah sweetie, you're friend Alice is here."

There was something about the tone in which my mother spoke those words. I'd expect a more giddy tone than the somber one I had just heard.

Turning off the water, I grabbed my short lavender bathrobe from the hook on the back of the door. Tying the ties, I opened the door smiling at Alice as she sat on my bed looking at what looked like a photo.

"Hey Alice!" I said happily, practically skipping over to her.

When she looked at me, I stopped dead in my tracks.

I had never seen Alice look so...not put together.

Tears running down her face, Alice's face was flushed. Blood rushing to the surface of her pale cheeks, she looked devastated.

"Alice, what's going on? Are you okay? What happened? Is it Jas-" I asked frantically, getting interrupted when she cut me off.

"W-why didn't you tell us? Me?" She said so softly I almost couldn't hear her at all.

I was so confused. What was she talking about?

"Wha-What are you talking about, Alice?" I said walking closer to her, looking into her bright blue eyes.

Without answering me, Alice handed me the photo she had clutched to her chest.

Flipping it over to the front, my heart constricted. There were no words.

How the hell did she get this?

Tears brimming in my eyes, I stared. It was a photo of me back at home in Boston, laying in my bed hooked up to all types of IV's and machines. I had breathing and feeding tubes helping me do the things I couldn't do at the time.

It was my first cycle of anthracycline-based chemotherapy. I was 15.

Alice's sobs didn't even register as I stared at the one thing I was afraid of.

Death.

No I wasn't dead, but I was

I was 87 pounds. No hair. No life in my eyes. My skin was this sickly and unhealthy grey. Cheeks sunk in so badly, it looked as if my bones were trying to escape this prison I called a body. Hooked up to breathing and eating tubes as I unconsciously fought for my life. But there was no use.

I was dying.

"I'm dying."I didn't even notice I was on the floor until Alice, came and wrapped her arms around me, crying in my shoulder.

"No! D-don't say that, Leah. M-my dad is gonna make you better. I promise!" She said, glimmers of hope in her eyes, I tried to give her a watery smile, but I couldn't manage it. Letting out a sob slash scream, I thrashed in her arms as I grabbed the picture, ripping it into little tiny pieces.

When I was sure it was demolished and that I couldn't rip it into any more pieces,my body gave up on me, letting itself fall on Alice's lap, silently sobbing with painful hot tears falling down my face and onto the dark wood flooring of my room.

"I think I n-need to be alone right now." I stuttered out. Ripping off the bandaid before she could do it herself.

"No, Leah. Look at me." She said sternly,grasping my chin, and turning my gaze towards her. Looking up at her, I could barely see her past my tear blurred vision. "I love you. I'm not going to runaway when you need me the most. I'm here for you." Stopping to take a breath, she wiped her tears with her sleeve. "Please, Leah. Just don't hide from me anymore. This cancer doesn't define who you are? I-it's just the catalyst for the change you and the people around you need!" She said, taking deep breaths after not breathing for like 5 minutes straight. Smiling with tears running down my face, I wrapped my arms around her, squeezing her tight.

I needed that. It was in that exact moment when I realized, she was right.

Standing up, I pulled Alice up with me, leading her over to the couch. Handing her tissues from the coffee table, we laughed at the fact that we both looked like complete and utter shit.

Yeah, I've decided to start cursing now.

Life's to motherfucking short to not fucking curse.

Minutes later, when the laughter died down, Alice pulled out her phone and dialed a number before putting it up to her ear.

"Who are you calling?" I asked curiosly. Putting her hand over the speaker she replied.

"I'm calling Rose to cancel and reschedule for next weekend, I think me and you should have some alone time. You know, like a 'us' day or something."

Nodding in agreement, I smiled to myself as I watch her feed Rose some fantastically fabricated lie.

I could pretty much hear Rose roll her eyes over the phone when Alice put it on speaker.

"Ugh! You bitches are no fun. I guess I'll see you guys tomorrow at the game?"

"Yeah, we'll be there. We promise. Just give us some time to get over this (fake gag) stomach bug." She said making Rose mutter an 'ew.' I swear Alice deserved an Oscar sometimes.

When she hung up, she quickly texted someone before, turning off her phone all together.

"Sooo, you wanna play dress up?" She asked excitedly, pointing over to her three huge suitcases filled with god knows what.

"Hell yeah!"

Yeah, I may have cancer. But that son of a bitch sure as hell doesn't have me.

* * *

><p>AN- Sorry for the delay! My birthday was last week and I COMPLETELY forgot I hadn't updated. Don't be mad at me. (Cowering behing laptop.) Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Tell me what you think!

**REVIEW!**


End file.
